It's All Because Of You
by tdwtgeek
Summary: What if Ally or Austin have never ever met each other? What if Austin bullies Ally while she's hiding a secret of her own. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

It was the last week of school. My best friend Trish had to go to her Mississippi trip, again. I still hate Austin Moon. Why? He bullies me. I don't know what happened, we were friends until 6 grade. When he started dating Kira. That Kira was a total bitch. Whenever Austin isn't around she starts bulling me. And when both of them aren't around I'm being hit on by Dallas. He only wants to get in my pants, I mean sure I used to have a crush on him then he changed. When I say changed I mean, he turned into a total player. He has like 5 girlfriends a week. I don't want to end up as one of his toys.

I was walking to my locker when I bumped into someone. "Oops so-" I looked up and saw who I bumped into. "You know what never mind." I walked away before he could say anything, well apparently not fast enough. "Really Dawson?" "Really Moon?" I say mocking him. I get a disgusted look from him. "What's your problem?" He asked. I gave him a look like he was stupid and continued walking to my locker. I turn around and see that Mr. Moon has decided to follow me. "What's your problem? Stop following me you little stalker." with that I decided to quickly grab my stuff then run to class.

**_(After school, don't worry nothing happened)_**

**At Sonic Boom still Ally's POV**

I was up in my practice room writing a song, all I so far was this.

She heard the sirens screaming out  
Daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
She locked herself in the cellar  
Listening to the screamin of the wind  
Some people call it taking shelter  
she called it sweet revenge  
Shatter every window til it's all blown away  
Every brick every board every slammin door flown away  
Til there's nothing left standing  
Nothing left to yesterday

That's all I had. I would preform this song if it wasn't for my stage fright. I then heard someone outside the door. I got up to see who it was and it was the one and only Austin Moon. "What do you want?" "I was wondering if I could find anyone who works here. Then I found you." "Sad to say that I work here," I put on a fake smile and lead him downstairs. "Now what do you need?" I ask friendly. "I was wondering if I could get a discount on this harmonica because it was in that old lady over there." He pointed towards an old lady. "Why was it in an old lady?" "My best friend, he's the red head by the tuba, wanted to show me that he could play a harmonica in a tuba." "Ok that's just stupid. But then again I sort of expect that from you." "Dawson we aren't in school." "So your nice to me out of school but in school you want to kill me! Just let my dad help you." I yell for my dad then run upstairs to the practice room and lock the door. I sit at the piano and start to play a song.

I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did and I  
Will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break  
The way you did you fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long until you point it out  
I can not cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm force to fake a smile a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because its empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid  
Because of you

When I typed that last note I heard clapping. I screamed then turned around. It turned out to be my best friend Trish. "Trish! What are you doing here I thought you got a job!" "That's exactly why I'm here." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Hey I like that song is it about Austin?" "A little bit of it is. Then the rest is about my dad." "Ally you need to tell someone. Someone who's not me because I can't do anything!" "I wish I could Trish but if I did, I'm dead meat." Trish hugged Ally. "Well I better get to my job I started my five minute break 2 hours ago." I laugh then go back downstairs to keep working.

* * *

**So one question should I continue this story and don't worry guys, I'm still working on my other stories there just taking longer because I barely ever have time to write but as soon as I so get time to write I take my chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I was at Sonic Boom today when I ran into Ally. God could she be anymore perfect. She writes her own songs and sings them. Probably not in front of crowds because I know she has stage fright. I wish I could talk to her about my feelings but she thinks I hate her. I don't! I actually really, really like Ally. I just bully her because that's the only way I know how to hide my feelings. Plus I'm dating Kira, which makes everything worse. I am now at Mini's and once again run into Ally. This time I just walk straight up to her. "Sup Dawson here to pay for my dinner?" "No. Just go away you rotten bitch." Ok that hurt. "Then how about you play me a song?" "Once again, go away!" Ally was looking down until now, it looks like she's been crying. Did I hurt her? But of course all I could do is wonder. "Aw why is little Ally-poo crying. Did the big meany hurt you?" She stood up and walked straight towards me. When did she get this much pride? "No the big meany didn't hurt me, I hurt the big meany." and with that she punched me in the stomach, with such strength I didn't know she had and walked away. I just stood there dumbfounded with everyone staring at me. I wonder why she was really crying. She would never tell me the jerk, but I could always find out using stalking skills.

**Ally POV**

I run back to Sonic Boom with tears streaming down my face. I run to the practice room and go through a few drawers. "Where is it?" I finally find what I'm looking for and lock the door. I sit on the piano bench and stare at what I have in my hand. Then without thinking run it across my skin. It stings for about 5 seconds before it starts healing me. I was in the practice room for about an 1 hour doing this before I clean it off and put it back in its hiding spot. I then clean myself up and act as if nothing as happened. I started strumming a few keys on the keyboard before someone starts knocking on the door. I get up to answer it and its my dad with Chinese food. "Here you go sweetheart." Dad hands me some rice and orange chicken. I only eat about 5 bites of the chicken and not even close to a half of the rice before I decide that it's too much. I go to throw away my food when I notice that Austin is standing in my doorway. "What do you want?" Austin looks at me. Is that worry I see in his eyes? "Please tell me your gonna eat more of that?" "Why would you care?" He doesn't answer my question just walks into the room and shuts the door. He grabs the food out of my hands and puts it on the piano then he grabs my hands. He pushes my sleeves up to reveal my scars. He's still looking at my arms, "Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself." It sounds like there's tears in his eyes. "Why would you care what I do?" I yank my arms out of his hands, grab my food and throw it away. I go back to sit at the piano when Austin pulls me into a hug. I struggle to get out of his grip but when I finally do, he looks hurt. "Ally, when did you do this?" I can tell that he's crying which is something he doesn't do. Does he really care or is he just acting? "Do you really care? Or are you gonna tell everyone at school that I'm some emo goth chick?" Austin just shakes his head and starts walking towards me I back up into a wall and when he comes into touching distance that's when I hit him. "Just leave me alone! It isn't like you care right? Your just gonna tell everyone at school what a freak I am! So go on and tell them!" I broke down crying and someone started cradling me. It was Austin. "Ally do you think I meant to hurt you? I didn't! It was Kira. She drove me nuts! I wish we could've stayed friends but she didn't like you and didn't want me hanging around you!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. He must be telling the truth. I just lay my head in his chest and snuggle up to him. We stayed like that for hours before he had to leave.

**Austin POV**

Learning about what I caused Ally to do killed me inside. To be honest, I knew I was horrible to her but not that horrible! I'm just glad that she's trying to trust me now. I'm going to break up with Kira tomorrow. She's horrible and Ally's wonderful! It's obvious I'm going to have to just stay friends with her though. I mean she went years with hating me. It's gonna be awhile before she trusts me. I walk out of the mall and hop into my car. As if on perfect timing the song Skin by Sixx A.M. is on. I start singing along with it when I think of Ally. She's not her skin and she has an angel in her heart. Maybe I should do a cover of this song at the school talent show. I mean I love to perform, so why not. I drive up to my parents house and go to my room and fall asleep thinking of Ally.

I was at Sonic Boom today when I ran into Ally. God could she be anymore perfect. She writes her own songs and sings them. Probably not in front of crowds because I know she has stage fright. I wish I could talk to her about my feelings but she thinks I hate her. I don't! I actually really, really like Ally. I just bully her because that's the only way I know how to hide my feelings. Plus I'm dating Kira, which makes everything worse. I am now at Mini's and once again run into Ally. This time I just walk straight up to her. "Sup Dawson here to pay for my dinner?" "No. Just go away you rotten bitch." Ok that hurt. "Then how about you play me a song?" "Once again, go away!" Ally was looking down until now, it looks like she's been crying. Did I hurt her? But of course all I could do is wonder. "Aw why is little Ally-poo crying. Did the big meany hurt you?" She stood up and walked straight towards me. When did she get this much pride? "No the big meany didn't hurt me, I hurt the big meany." and with that she punched me in the stomach, with such strength I didn't know she had and walked away. I just stood there dumbfounded with everyone staring at me. I wonder why she was really crying. She would never tell me the jerk, but I could always find out using stalking skills.

**Ally POV**

I run back to Sonic Boom with tears streaming down my face. I run to the practice room and go through a few drawers. "Where is it?" I finally find what I'm looking for and lock the door. I sit on the piano bench and stare at what I have in my hand. Then without thinking run it across my skin. It stings for about 5 seconds before it starts healing me. I was in the practice room for about an 1 hour doing this before I clean it off and put it back in its hiding spot. I then clean myself up and act as if nothing as happened. I started strumming a few keys on the keyboard before someone starts knocking on the door. I get up to answer it and its my dad with Chinese food. "Here you go sweetheart." Dad hands me some rice and orange chicken. I only eat about 5 bites of the chicken and not even close to a half of the rice before I decide that it's too much. I go to throw away my food when I notice that Austin is standing in my doorway. "What do you want?" Austin looks at me. Is that worry I see in his eyes? "Please tell me your gonna eat more of that?" "Why would you care?" He doesn't answer my question just walks into the room and shuts the door. He grabs the food out of my hands and puts it on the piano then he grabs my hands. He pushes my sleeves up to reveal my scars. He's still looking at my arms, "Please tell me you didn't do this to yourself." It sounds like there's tears in his eyes. "Why would you care what I do?" I yank my arms out of his hands, grab my food and throw it away. I go back to sit at the piano when Austin pulls me into a hug. I struggle to get out of his grip but when I finally do, he looks hurt. "Ally, when did you do this?" I can tell that he's crying which is something he doesn't do. Does he really care or is he just acting? "Do you really care? Or are you gonna tell everyone at school that I'm some emo goth chick?" Austin just shakes his head and starts walking towards me I back up into a wall and when he comes into touching distance that's when I hit him. "Just leave me alone! It isn't like you care right? Your just gonna tell everyone at school what a freak I am! So go on and tell them!" I broke down crying and someone started cradling me. It was Austin. "Ally do you think I meant to hurt you? I didn't! It was Kira. She drove me nuts! I wish we could've stayed friends but she didn't like you and didn't want me hanging around you!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. He must be telling the truth. I just lay my head in his chest and snuggle up to him. We stayed like that for hours before he had to leave.

**Austin POV**

Learning about what I caused Ally to do killed me inside. To be honest, I knew I was horrible to her but not that horrible! I'm just glad that she's trying to trust me now. I'm going to break up with Kira tomorrow. She's horrible and Ally's wonderful! It's obvious I'm going to have to just stay friends with her though. I mean she went years with hating me. It's gonna be awhile before she trusts me. I walk out of the mall and hop into my car. As if on perfect timing the song Skin by Sixx A.M. is on. I start singing along with it when I think of Ally. She's not her skin and she has an angel in her heart. Maybe I should do a cover of this song at the school talent show. I mean I love to perform, so why not. I drive up to my parents house and go to my room and fall asleep thinking of Ally.

_**So what do you think? I know it's short but hey it's good right? Well I really need to work on my Danny phantom story sorry you guys have to wait so long for that but I have a lot of stuff going on right now so please respect that. But here's your chapter for Its All Because Of You.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Next day at School Austin POV  
**_  
I was looking for Ally. I went to her locker and there she was. The wonderful beauty. I walk up to her with a smile on my face. I could tell her smile was fake, but it still had the same affect me on. "Hi Austin." She looked at me. She looks so beautiful today, well she looks beautiful everyday. "Hey Ally." I could tell everyone was watching us. That's why after she grabbed all of her stuff, I grabbed her arm, softly, and dragged her to class. We were the first ones in class, so I decided to talk to her. "How are you feeling right now?" "I'm ok." I looked down at her. "Ally. I want the honest answer." "Fine, I feel like a piece of shit. Happy?" I frown. "Why? I thought I was your problem." "No Austin. You were the first one, but after everyone saw you do it, I've been bullied by many people." Ally went to her seat in the back and I sat by her even though this isn't my seat. The teacher walked in followed by a lot of kids.

I saw Dez. He looked confused, but then again this is Dez. This girl came up to me and she looked mad. She pointed towards the seat and pointed towards another seat. I guess she was telling me to move. I got up and sat by Dez. "Why were you sitting next to Ally?" He looked back at her and she looked incredibly scared. I'm pretty sure she's good at hiding it, but ever since I learned her secret I can tell her real emotion. That girl was talking to Ally. "Um.. Earth to Austin." Dez snapped his fingers. I looked back at him. "Yes?" I said like a smart ass. "Why are you staring at Ally? You can't possibly like her." Dez said with a smirk. "Of course not!" I can't let Dez know that we are friends. I mean yeah I liked her but now I only like her as a friend. I mean for goodness sake she cuts! No one would ever expect that from her! "Yea sure." Dez turned his attention to the front of the room when the teacher entered.

_**6 hour Ally POV**_

I was walking to music when I ran into Dez. "Oh so it's the fat witch. Hello Smally." Dez started laughing. I started tearing up and I ran into the music room. I stared at the piano in the room then sat down and started playing.

**(This is an original song like my first song ever so don't make fun of it)**

**Did you know?  
The way she hides.  
Is by using a disguise  
You never see  
The pain that's inside**

**That smile you see  
Everyday  
Is just a fake  
That laugh you hear  
Everyday  
Just a fake  
Just just a fake**

**It's quite impressive  
How she's so  
Expressive  
Did you know?  
It was you who started all the  
Red snow  
Red tears  
How are you cheering**

**That smile you see  
That laugh hear  
Hides the sadness in her tears  
She's quite aware  
Of the words you say**

**That red snow  
Those red tears  
That red painting  
It's all you  
Everything you put her through**

**That smile you see  
That laugh you hear  
Cause the tears  
She was aware  
And now she's scared  
Your tearing her apart**

I heard clapping so I turned around in shock. It turned out to be just Austin. "Ally is this song about me?" I nod my head, " It's also about all the other people who did the same thing to me." The next thing I know I'm in Austin's arms. I hug him back and then he pulls away and goes to sit down. When the teacher enters the room, I take a seat next to Austin. He winks a flashes a flirty smile to me. I try not to laugh since the teacher is talking. "You will have a project due Wednesday March 27 at 3:00. You may pare up. I suggest the song writers get with the singers since I know some singers can't write." At the end of class Austin pulls me to his locker. "Be my partner?" He says it more of a statement than I question so I just agree. "Can I meet you at your house tomorrow." I stand in shock, tomorrow my moms birthday. I can't believe it one year without her. "No how about we meet at your place tomorrow." He nods his head then grabs some stuff and heads to pe. I go to my locker and grab my bag and walk home. Yes I know I'm skipping, I just can't go to pe with Kira, Trish, and Dez. When I get home, I see my dads car. Great he's home. I decide to go to the park instead.

* * *

_**So sorry it took so long to write this mainly it was the song. I know the song sucks but I'm gonna tell you something, Ally's life in here is mine. So yeah. Bye guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**After school Austin's POV**_

I wonder why Ally wasn't in gym class. I head to my locker and find Dez leaning on it. "So you were out of it today." "Yea so. Get off my locker." He gets off my locker in surrender then blocks my path to leave. "Was it because if Smally? Oh dude I called her that earlier and she started crying! Haha classic!" I stare at Dez. I swear if we were alone, I would punch him. "Why would you do that!" "Umm because its fun. And plus I love her reactions." I punch him in the gut then walk towards the exit.

_**With Ally POV**_

I was sitting at the park when I got a text.

Come home now!

I take that hint and start running home so the punishment wouldn't be as harsh.  
I open the front door silently and when I turn around I get punched in the face. "Where the hell were you you worthless bitch!" I felt a kick in my side and I cradle up into a ball to protect my ribs. That wasn't enough. Lester, he stopped being my father awhile ago, grabbed me by my hair and through me against the wall. It felt like I broke my back. He slapped me in the face then punched me in the gut. He let go of me and I dropped to the floor sobbing. "That should teach you to come straight home!" He picks up his coat and leaves the house. Probably going to a bar. I get up and limp to my room. I'm used to the pain. I drag out the blade and go to the bathroom I look at my reflection and tons of thoughts came into my head. "_Worthless." "Bitch." "Slut." "Smally._" I started slicing through my skin, this time I felt nothing. I was just numb. I looked at my wrist and there was blood everywhere. I decided to clean up. I heard a knock at the door and I rolled my sleeves down. I went back downstairs and opened the door. It was Austin. I must've had tears in my eyes because he started to frown and he took my hand. We hugged in the doorway for a few minutes before we finally came in. I turned on some tv then made some popcorn.

_**9 pm Ally POV**_

It was 9 when I heard the car door shut. He's home. Austin can't know this secret! I turn off the tv and throw away the popcorn all in a matter of seconds. I take Austin's hand and takes him to my bedroom. "Get under the bed." I say fiercely. "What?" He laughs. I mouth "Hurry up," then push him under the bed. I quickly change to PJ's and jump in my bed. 3 seconds before my dad opens the door. "Good." I hear him mumble. When he leaves I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Get out." Austin gets out from under the bed. He starts walking towards my door when I get up and push him to the window. I point to the window trying to be silent. He gets the hint and starts climbing out the window. I hear a creak outside my door, I shove Austin out of the indie and close it. I then run into my bed. Lester opens the door, "I know you're awake girl!" I don't move. He starts walking towards me. I can see Austin watching from outside the window. I stir as if I was asleep. I think I proved my dad wrong because he starts walking away. He closes my door and I take another moment to sigh. That was close Austin almost learned my secret.

_**At Austin's place Austin POV**_

I wonder why Ally's dad was walking towards her. It looked like he was about to slap her. I walk upstairs to my bedroom and flop onto my bed. It was around 12 am and we had school tomorrow. I close my eyes and try to fall asleep when an image of Mr. Dawson walking towards Ally pops up. I wonder what would of happened if she didn't stir. Maybe he would of hit her or just ground her. After some time I finally fall asleep.

_**The Next Day Ally's POV**_

I wake up and my dads not home. That's good. It's a Tuesday. I have consoling today. I get up and I'm sore. I check my scars and the one from yesterday is healing nicely. I take a quick shower and get dressed I a covering outfit. I walk out the door after grabbing an apple.

_**At school still Ally's POV**_

I walk into the front doors and Austin immediately runs up to me. "Ally what happened? It looked like he was about to slap you!" I look in his eyes and see true worry. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. My dad would never slap me." I look down and start walking to my locker. I run into Trish. "Ally! Why is Austin hanging out with you." She grabs my stuff and puts it in my locker. "We're...friends." I had to think but I guess we are now. Trish looks at me shocked but then grabs my Social Studies book and binder then hands them to me and walks me to my class.

I take a seat at my desk and so does Trish. I see Austin walk into class with a sincere look on his face. "I'll move if you want to sit by him, but only today." I shrug. "You don't have to." She gets up anyway and points to Austin then to me. He starts to walk towards me and I feel butterflies in my stomach. He sits next to me. "Who is that girl?" "Trish, best friend and very protective." I say, I smile and not a fake smile. "Ahh there's that smile that I haven't seen in forever." He laughs softly. The teacher walks in and we both stop talking.

_**Lunch Time Austin's POV**_

I still haven't broken up with Kira. I have to do it today. Right on time Kira walks up. "Hey Austin." She has a smile that I used to like. "Hi Kira. Listen we need to talk." She looks at me with sad eyes. I guess she can see what's gonna happen. "You want to break up don't you." I nod my head. "Fine. But why?" "Just cause." I don't want to tell her it's because of Ally or the fact that she's driving me mad. I walk away to go talk to Dez, I need to tell him to stop being a bitch to Ally. I find him sitting with a group of people I don't know, when he sees me he gets up and runs towards me. "Hey bud why were you sitting with Ally during Social Studies." "Because I wanted to." Dez looks at me with disbelief. "Are you actually being nice to that slut?" Dez half laughs and half serious voice. "She isn't a slut!" I almost yelled. "Haha! Dude chill. I'll be nice to her now if that'll make you happy." I wonder if he's lying. Most likely yes. "Your probably just lying, but because your my friend, I'll trust you." Dez has a satisfied look on his face and again goes to sit with the other people.

_**6 hour Ally POV**_

I was walking to music when Kira walked up to me. Great. "So. Austin broke up with me today." Really? "He did. Why? And why are you telling me this?" Kira looked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He wouldn't tell me why he did. Maybe it's because of you." What? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! "That's not true. What would I have to do with this?" Once again Kira's being a smart ass. "Uh duh, he likes you!" Once again, what? "Uh no he doesn't." Kira starts nodding, "Uh yes he does. It's so obvious and so not okay with me!" I start to walk into class. "Don't you avoid me Smally!" I turn right around and walk up to her. "You know what. Your a little slut who needs to learn to shut the fuck up!" I then run into class and sit at the piano. I hear someone run in just as I'm running my fingers over the keys. "What was that." The voice belonged to Austin. I turned around to face him. "That happened to be my freak out from keeping everything inside. I only let a little out at a time." Austin's starts to smile. "Well I'll let you know I got Dez to stop." Austin seems pretty proud. I'd feel bad to let him know that a bully can't be stopped, but then again Austin stopped. We both take our seats as the class starts filling up.

_**At Home Austin's POV**_

I was laying on my bed listening to How You Remind Me by Nickelback. I was thinking about Ally and what I should do to help her. I mean of course I still care and maybe she still is struggling. I can admit that yeah I like her and of course we could never be together and I'm having a hard time accepting that. Why was I such a bitch to her! I got a knock on my door and went to answer it. It was my big brother Texas. "Hey little bro bed time!" Texas pushed me onto my bed and jumped on me starting to beat me up. I started punching back. I heard my dad enter the room. "Kids! Go to bed!" Texas got off of me. "Sorry dad." Texas left.

_**11 Pm Ally's POV**_

I'm laying in bed, aching. Lester just got done beating me up for well who knows what. Probably because my dad was drunk. I'm laying here thinking. Thinking about Austin. I can't possibly like him! I know he cares about me but still. He tries to protect me but again I can't be protected. I hear someone yelling outside of my door. I know it's my dad but who is he yelling at? "You can't just walk into my house and pretend you own the damn thing!" Who is he talking to!

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry for the random ending, I was watching Pretty Little Liars during this and I wrote during the whole school day. Hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**11:30 PM Ally's POV**_

Lester finally stopped yelling at whoever it was he was yelling at. I wish I could know but if I ask I'm gonna be punished. I finally fall asleep feeling relief as I do.

_**The Next Day Ally's POV**_

Lester won't be home til 12 am tonight. That means I get to skip school, or should I say the hell hole. I stay in bed and think. What would happen if I disappeared. I wonder if Austin or Trish are worried that I'm not at school. They probably aren't. I was wrong. I got a call from Austin.

**Austin**/Ally

**Ally?**

Yes

**Where are you?**

At home I'm not going today

**Can I join you?**

Wanna protect me?

**A little ** I hear his cute laugh

Sure

**See you soon**

Bye

We hang up and I get out of bed. I comb my hair and change clothes. A blue sweatshirt and denim jeans. I walk to my piano and start to play.

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes**

**Too long, too late**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

**Just one chance, just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**That I loved you**

**I have loved you all along **

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming **

**You'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing **

**If I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all, I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long **

**I keep dreaming**

**You'll be with me and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing**

**If I don't see you anymore**

**So far away, so far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away, so far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted **

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being far away for far too long**

**So keep breathing **

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it **

**Hold on to me and never let go**

**Keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and never let go**

I finished and was proud this was my dads and mine favorite song, you know before he started hating me. I turned around and there was Austin. "Did you hear that?" He nodded and walked to me and sat on the bench beside me. "What was that song?" "Far Away by Nickelback." He mouths oh then starts fingering the keys. He starts playing a few notes, as if he was messing around. "Oh yeah, we have a project to work on for music." He nods, still looking at the keys. "So you want to work on it?" I'm looking at him and he's looking at the keys. It looks as though he comes back to earth because he starts to look at me again. "Yeah. What should it be about?" "Someone who gets hurt, like this." I started playing a few keys. "Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a blind man stealing. How's that so far?" Austin nods with agreement. His hair bounces when he nods. It's cute. Ok I'll accept it, I like Austin.

_**Austin's POV**_

God why does Ally have to be so perfect? She doesn't like me though. But here's what I'm noticing our faces are inches apart. I think about leaning in, but I can't. It would ruin everything we've made over the past couple days. I realize she's staring at me so I decide to make some of my own lyrics. "How about for the chorus, It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story this time I'm mistaken." Ally nods her head, deep in thought. I wish I could kiss her but I can't.

_**Around 2:30 pm Austin's POV**_

We finally finished the song and now we just have to keep practicing it. Ally made lunch with pancakes, my favorite, and pickles, her favorite. I swear she ate the whole jar! When we got back to work, I was even more tempted to just reach down and hold her in my arms. But now that we're finished, I'm laying on the bench and she's laying on her bed reading a random book that looks as if its 700 pages. I start to close my eyes. I saw Ally and she was sitting on a stool with blood dripping down her arms. I started running towards her but she crumpled to the ground as if she had been shot. I turned around and there was her father holding a gun and pointing it at me. "Your next." He kept repeating.

I must've been stirring around a lot because before I know it, I'm in Ally's at,s and she's holding me. I started to tear up. "Austin, what's wrong." Ally sounded a little worried, as if she got nightmares tons of times. She probably does. "He shot you. He told me I was next." My voice sounded weak like if I was crying, even though I am. "Who did?" Ally now sounded curious. "Your dad." Ally instantly let go of me. She started walking to her bed and sat down. I looked at her. "My dad? Why are you afraid of my dad? What did he do to you!" Ally was now the one crying and ran over to her and kneeled in front of her. "He did nothing it was just a dream Ally, why are you freaking out?" Ally didn't answer just started to sob quietly in my arms. We lied down in her bed for a few minutes then she finally stopped crying. I looked down at her and she was asleep in my arms. I kissed her head and then fell asleep along with her.

_**6 pm Ally's POV**_

I woke up in Austin's arms. I felt so safe. I guess I was wrong, maybe he can protect me. Wait what am I saying? I easily slip out of his arms and go downstairs. I order some chinese for dinner and after 20 minutes it's delivered. I eat some orange chicken and rice then act as though I'm full even though no one is awake or here. Right on cue Austin comes downstairs. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "You looked peaceful." I hand him some spicy shrimp and chicken with rice. He smiles, I love his smile.

_**10 pm Austin's POV**_

Me and Ally were watching Paranormal Activity 3. Ally was so scared, she kept jumping slightly. By the time we got to the scene where the grandma was chasing Dennis, (I believe that's his name) Ally was hiding her eyes from behind a blanket. I cuddled her through this scene. At the end of the movie, I helped Ally pick up our mess. When we were done picking up, Ally went upstairs to change into pj's. I stayed downstairs and made a little bed on the couch. When Ally came downstairs, I was making myself comfortable. "What are you doin?" "Can I spend the night?" She smiled for a second then looked scared. She shook her head, "Sorry you can't my dad doesn't like me to have sleepovers with boys." She smiled and laughed. I got up and went to hug her. We were dancing around for a few minutes when I heard someone outside. Ally must've heard it too, because she started to push me up the stairs. "What's wrong?" Ally shoved me into her room. "Just climb out of the window!" And with that she ran out of her room. I stayed in her room and sat on her bed. A few minutes later I heard yelling. "Who the hell was here?" "What are you doing here!" I heard Ally's voice yell, who is she fighting with? "Who was here you slut?" Is that her father that's yelling? "No one was here! It was just me." Ally sounded as though she was crying. "You know better than to leave your shit around! Pick it up!" I heard someone scream and a thud. Someone was marching up the stairs and I took this as my cue to climb out the window. I got up and silently ran. I heard someone open the door. I turned around wide eyed. "You! Who are you and why are you here!" I started to run so I could jump out of the window. I was tackled. "Don't you dare do that!" I was staring him right in the eyes. It was Lester.

* * *

_**So that's what I have for you guys today. Hope you liked. Loving these reviews some of them make me laugh. Yeah. Hope you liked it! Have a happy Wednesday. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_11 Pm Austin's POV_**

I was underneath Lester's grip. I could hear Ally stumbling up the staircase behind. "Let me go!" I poorly kicked Lester in the leg. Lester's face looked evil. I heard the door screech open. "Get off of him." I heard Ally say sternly. Lester laughed and got up. He was facing Ally and started walking towards her. Lester raised his arm, and I ran to him. I knocked him into the wall and grabbed Ally then started running. "Where's the safest place?" I looked back at Ally as I ran out the front door. Ally pointed to the playground up the road. Started running even faster to it. I heard someone behind us and he yelled. "Get back here you little bitches!" I pulled Ally ahead of me so I could protect her. "Austin! No, I know him just let me take a small beating." Ally started to walk up to Lester and when I yanked her back, she shook me off. "Good girl, or should I say slut!" He slapped her across the face and she almost fell but stood her ground. She looked back at me and mouthed a word that looked like "call." So I did. I started to run away and pulled out my phone.

**_After a few minutes Ally's POV_**

This was the worst punishment yet. Did Austin call the police? Or did he even understand what I was saying? My whole body was aching and I think Lester cracked a few of my ribs. "Stop please." I struggle to speak. I hear a cruel laugh then I feel a strong kick in the side. Dark spots appear in my eyes and everything starts becoming blurry. I feel another kick in the side and more dots appear. He punches me in the face then I black out.

**_Austin's POV_**

I was running to Ally's house after I called the police. I ran in through the front door and there was poor innocent Ally laying on the floor. I felt a rage to beat up Lester. That's just what I did. I ran into Lester. He stumbled but didn't fall down. I took my chance and punched him in the gut. "Shouldn't of done that boy." Lester looked evil and he ran at me. I was pushed onto the floor and he was on top of me in seconds. I was being punched in the face and I was seeing black spots in the corner of my vision. I was blacking out when I heard the door open and someone yelled "I order you to stop!" That's all I remember.

**_Few hours later Ally's POV_**

I woke up in a very bright room. When I opened my eyes the bright light blinded me. I stirred and looked around. I saw that thing that measures your heart beat. I heard someone at the door and it turned out to be Trish. "Ally! Are you ok?" I nodded. "Well good news, your dad is gonna be in trial and if you agree that everything he did was true he's gonna go to jail!" I smiled. I've never felt this happy in my life. Then something hit me, I saw Austin break through the door. Maybe he fought Lester for me. "Where's Austin?" My voice was weak. Trish pointed over to a bed next to mine. There was the familiar hair that I remember. He looked horrible. "Austin." I was close to tears. "Ally, it's ok. The doctors say that Austin just took a horrible beating, but nothing is broken. As for you, you have a few cracked ribs and a ton of bruises." That I could tell just by all the pain I felt. And not just mental pain. "Oh and Ally, when the doctors put you in a night gown, you had tons of scars all over your body. You sometimes even had words carved in your skin. Please, please tell me that your dad did that to you and you didn't do this to yourself." Trish looked like she was close to tears. Might as well tell another lie, I mean my dad would do this. "Yea. It was dad, sometimes he would bring a knife in the room with him." "Ok, as long as you didn't do this to yourself, I'm ok." The doctor walked into the room. It was a young women. "Trish, may I have a word with Ally?" Trish nodded and left the room.  
"I heard your lie Ally." This would happen to be my doctor, Dr. Manson.** (1)** She always stitched up my deep cuts and I have a couple of those. "Why didn't you tell the truth? Wouldn't that make you feel lighter?" She's right, but them again when isn't she? We're startled when we hear moaning coming from Austin. "Austin?" His head is now facing mine. He's awake. "Ally. Your ok." He smiles, I've missed that smile. Yes I'll admit it. I'm in love with the boy who used to bully me.

**(1) Dr. Manson is actually based off of Sam Manson from Danny Phantom. **


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ally's POV_**

A week has passed and Austin is finally out of the hospital. As for me, I'm a little stuck since I had an infected cut that they had to take care of. Dr. Manson even got me another consular. Since my last one ended just last month. The trial is going to be happening next month. And because I wasn't there for the project that was due a while ago, the teacher said we didn't need to worry about it. I will be going to school in about a week or two but Austin is already back in. He still visits me everyday and so does Trish. I will finally be let out of the hospital later this evening since the wound has gotten better.

**_After Ally is let out Ally's POV_**

That took forever to get out of there. When we finally did Austin's mom offered to drive. "Sweet heart, who will you stay with?" "I can manage on my own. I practically already did." I smile. It's a fake one, but Mrs. Moon doesn't seem to notice. "Ally, you can't stay alone." Austin looked at me thoughtfully. "I'm not alone. Well sorta, but I can handle this." Austin looked at his mom, "Can I stay with her? Just so she's not alone." Mrs. Moon pulled up to my driveway. "As long as you sleep in a different bed." Austin smiled and hugged his mom. I got out the car and they drove away. I know he's going to be back. I walk inside and get a movie started. I start popping some popcorn and walk upstairs to change. I change into a blue sweatshirt and pink sweat pants. I walk back downstairs, grab the popcorn, and sit on the couch.

**_Couple hours later Austin's POV_**

I'm actually rooming with Ally. We've been watching movies all night and now we're watching A Walk To Remember. Her and my favorite. The scene where the obvisouly photo shopped pictures being handed out just came on and Ally started to look pissed, and I know why. One time, we watched this movie at school. Some dudes thought it would be cool to pull this exact prank on Ally, only with a more sluttier picture.

When the movie ended Ally was crying, I was comforting her. We were rocking on the couch until Ally finally stopped crying. I was looking into her eyes, and I could feel myself lean in. I started to close my eyes and my lips finally touched hers. I could tell she was stunned at first, but then she started to kiss back. It felt like millions of electricity was being shot through my body. I pulled back and looked her in the eye. I cleared my throat and turned off the tv. "Austin, I'm going to go to bed." I nodded and she flew to her room. I followed her to make sure everything was ok. When I got to her room, I heard play piano followed by lyrics.

_(Another original, tell me what you think. It's only the beginning.)_

**I was the happiest around you  
You had me feeling, beautiful  
It's actually, unusual  
How do you get, everything I say  
How come I always feel, away  
When your around  
I don't doubt, that you would make me  
Love you  
I wished you loved me too  
You had me swoon**

I heard her stop, that must be all she had.

**_Ally's POV_**

I can't believe I wrote that, about Austin. I wonder if he heard it. Probably not, I get up to walk to my bed when I hear Austin come in. "Ally, I heard the song." My mouth drops, but I quickly shut it again. "Great! Then what did you think of it?" I try to make it sound like the song wasn't for him. He looks unconvinced, and he walking towards me. I notice that after he takes his last step, our faces are inches apart. "I think, the song was beautiful. Just like you." Austin starts leaning in, and so do I. This time I want him to kiss me. His lips touch mine and I start kissing back. I feel tons of electricity go through me. I notice that my hands are on his chest, and his arms are around my waist, pulling me closer. I move my hands up to his neck to start playing with his hair. Austin starts nibbling on my bottom lip playfully begging for entrance. I give in so he has full control over me.

**_Later that night Ally's POV_**

We were kissing for hours, I guess this officially means we're dating. Austin is an incredible kisser and I felt special, even though he's probably done that to about a thousand girls. It's just whenever I'm around him, I don't feel incinerate anymore, I actually feel beautiful around him. Plus he knows my secrets, whether I like it or not, so I can barely lie to him. After hours of thinking I finally let sleep consume me.

* * *

**_Ok I know this isn't much, but again under a lot of pressure! I have a one-shot I'm working on and a R5 story! I met them in concert BTW. And some people have been begging for me to update "I Need A Hero" so I'm also working on that and I might start writing a fanfic Alpha and Omega since I have aAlpha and Omega 2 already planned in my head. So yeah.  
Bye!  
Stay Rossome!_**

**_P.s. the song that I wrote was called "Wish You Loved Me" did you guys like it? I know that a couple of you guys said that the song was great and one said that if I keep practicing that I would be as good as Ally. I thank you guys for that!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Please don't be mad at how long I'm making you guys wait, I have terrible writers block. But don't worry. I'm writing a ton of other stuff but I'm going to write a few chapters of it before I release it._**

* * *

**_Austin POV_**

I fell asleep late, but I woke up early. I could hear Ally in the kitchen cooking breakfast. It was around 7:56 am. "Morning sleeping beauty." Ally teased, she started to flip pancakes and I started smiling like an idiot. Pancakes were obviously my favorite food. I sat at the table and grabbed my plant. She walked over and put 2 pancakes on my plate. I saw that she was smiling, she looked incredibly happy considering the trial for her dad was today. "Why are you happy?" She shrugged and sat down. "I guess because this is the day that I'm finally free from my dad." I'm glad that she was taking this day in a positive way. I gobbled all of my food down and Ally ate hers in small bites. She looked at me in disgust, "What?" I said with my mouth full of food. "You should really breathe between bites and don't talk while your mouth is full." I roll my eyes.

**_10:30 Ally's POV_**

The trial is today. Today my dad will be sent to jail. I don't know why, but I'm scared. I get dressed in a red dress and leave my hair down. I hear Austin knock, must be time to go. I walk out the door with him and we ride in his car. We get to the trial and I look to Austin. He grabs my hand. "We'll be fine. As long as you tell them the story, he will be sent to prison." I nod and sigh. Then I get out of the car and Austin follows. We walk up the steps and enter. I'm so scared right now but we sit by my lawyer Domniqua. "Ally, we will be fine ok dear." She says to me. I nod again and I see my dad. He's dressed in orange and he's looking at me. He's scowling at me and he looks as though he's maybe about to come at me, but the judge enters.**_ (Now listen I'm only 12 and almost went to a trial for my dad but once I didn't I don't know how this goes so if I get this wrong remember that this is fanFICTION please)_** "The trial when now start. Allyson Dawson, you will begin." I nod my head in gratitude. Domniqua stands up and starts talking and then she pulls me up to ask me questions about my dad. "Ally when did this start happening?" It took me awhile to think about it. "I guess a few days after my mother died. He started drinking and took his anger out on me." I'm putting my dad in jail. Domniqua let's me take a seat. After awhile of arguing a decision is made. "Lester Dawson, is proven guilty." Austin and I share a smile. "We did it!" Austin exclaims. He hugs me and after everything else is taken care of, we leave.

Austin and I get to my house and sit on the couch eating Taco Ring. Austin turns on the tv and Ian and Taylor is on. This show is about a girl who can write songs and sing but not play an instrument, well she can play two chords of a guitar, and a boy who can't sing or write songs but he can play piano. I love this show, but Austin isn't a huge fan. He keeps it on for me though. After the show ends, I get up and go to piano. This episode was about Ian becoming Taylor's partner. I started keying the keys. I had a lyric in my head,

**_Please father  
Put the bottle down  
For the love of a daughter_**

That's all I had. I started to cry, forgetting Austin was with me. He comes to comfort me. "It will be ok. I swear everything will get better." Austin starts to rub my shoulder. "Sing me a song, please." I beg. Austin starts singing a beautiful song.

**Paint yourself a picture  
Of what you wish you looked like  
Maybe then they just might  
Feel an ounce of your pain**

**Come into focus  
Step out of the shadows  
It's a losing battle  
There's no need to be ashamed**

**Cause they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart**

**Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not your skin**

**Oh [X2]**

**When they start to judge you  
Show them your true colors  
And do onto others  
As you'd have done to you**

**Just rise above this  
Kill them with your kindness  
Ignorance is blindness  
They're the ones that stand to lose**

**'Cause they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart**

**Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you got  
That you are not your skin**

**OHHHHHHHHHH**

**Well they don't even know you  
All they see is scars  
They don't see the angel  
Living in your heart**

**Let them find the real you  
Buried deep within  
Let them know with all you've got  
That you are not  
That you are not your skin**

**Oh [X2]**

I stopped crying during the song. I laid my head on Austin's shoulder and closed my eyes. I could feel Austin picking me up and laying me on my bed. He gets up and I grab his wrist. "Stay." Austin nods and turns off the light and lays in bed with me. I cuddle into Austin's chest and he wraps his arms around me. He was humming me a lullaby. I fell asleep to his beautiful voice.

* * *

**_Sorry nothing happened but I'm working hard ok. I will give you guys another chapter, I'm working on my book that I'm making on WattPad. I have nothing uploaded yet, but when I do I'll tell you. Please review! They keep me writing._**

**_Stay Ratatstic!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys lots of you have been asking why there was a repeat in Chapter 2, I didn't realize there was a repeat until just now, but I see what happened. See I upload these chapters on my iPad I must of accidentally pressed copy again and didn't cut all that out I'm sorry. It actually happens all the time but I usually cut it out. Sorry again guys! To show you how sorry I am I'll give you another chapter._**

* * *

**_Austin POV_**

I wake up and Ally isn't here. She's in the piano room writing a song, I know she's writing it because it doesn't sound familiar.

**The words you said cut deep like a knife  
She wished she didn't have this life  
She came home everyday  
Did what she hid  
And you thought she was just a kid  
If you saw the box  
If you saw her arms  
You would see all the harm  
You wondered why she'd cry  
She just wanted to die**

Those lyrics, why are they still sad? I thought she would be happy, this only means that something bad happened. I walk into the piano room, "Ally are you ok?" She jumps when I talk. She didn't expect me. "Yeah I'm fine." I can hear the tears in her voice, "Ally please tell me." She turns around. I was right, she tear marks all on her face and her eyes are red. "My dad broke out of jail," she's scared and so am I. "But he just got out into jail yesterday." Ally nods, "What happened?" "Apparently he stole a cops gun and shot them." Ally started shaking. I run over to her, "Ally they'll find him. I promise." Ally nods hesitantly. She starts crying again, she and I both know Lester is going to come after her. I pick up Ally and carry her downstairs. "We're going to have fun today." I tell Ally I feel her nod and sniffle. I set her on the couch and hand her her shoes and put mine on. She puts hers on then stands up. "Where are we going?" I smile and grab her hand and pull her to the car. "We are going to have fun." I drive to Worlds of Fun. "Today also happens to be roller coaster day, therefore we are going to ride," I smile as we walk into Worlds of Fun. Ally and I head to the Mamba first. Ally looks nervous but I don't blame her. We get into the front cart so we're in the front row. As the roller coaster heads up Ally grabs my hand, maybe she's more nervous than I thought. She throws her hands up as we speed downhill. I feel like I'm about to puke.

After all of the roller coasters we head to a diner, it's 80's themed. It has jukeboxes and everything. Ally orders a bacon cheeseburger and I get a regular burger. She of course also orders fried pickles. As we're eating a song of mine comes on.

**Here comes that movie scene one you think so cliche  
That moment when we kiss by the lake pouring rain  
I ain't no superman but I can save your world  
Oh  
Here comes forever girl**

Ally wrote this song almost few months ago, I stole it from her without permission. Made it into a big hit and that was my only song. Ally finishes her burger first and we leave. I start driving back home when Ally fell asleep. I turned the radio on ever so silently, and the song Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson is on. I keep it on and keep driving.

When we get home, I wake up Ally. Her eyes flutter open, "We're home." She nods and walks out of the car. I follow her inside the house, she heads up to her room after I kiss her cheek. I lay down on the couch and easily fall asleep.

**Ally's POV**

I turned on my light and there was someone dressed in orange sitting on my bed. He quickly turns around and points a gun at me. I open my mouth to scream but he stops me by saying, "You scream, I shoot."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Lester's POV_**

I had Ally. Luckily for me, she wasn't that committed to suicide. She didn't scream. "Sit on the bed," she listened to me, hesitantly. I ran up to her a slapped her. She gasped, but didn't scream. Good. "This is what you get for sending me to jail," I whispered so silently. Ally's eyes widened. I pulled her hair for her to get up. As quietly as possible I took her downstairs, out of the house and into my car. "You are going to get what you finally deserve." I tell her, grinning menacingly. I throw her into the back seat of the car and hop into the drivers seat. I start driving, fast. I almost flipped the car on a few turns.

**_Ally's POV_**

I know where he's taking me. He's taking me to Knockturn Alley. That's the place where I almost got raped when I was 12. My mother wasn't around at that time so I had no one to go to. He's taking me to Knockturn Alley, probably to kill me. I know I'm not supposed to think like this, but tonight may be my last. Lester pulls up to the alley and yanks me out of the car. "Today, you'll learn your lesson," Lester smiles menacingly. He slaps me across the cheek and punches me in the gut. "This is what you get for putting me in jail!" He pushes me on the ground and kicks my side and then picked me back up and threw me against the wall. My head hits the wall, causing some black spots to appear in my vision. I fell to the ground with a "thud." I tried to get up or even block the next attack, but I couldn't move, my whole body hurt. "Now it's time to finish you off," I saw him pull out a knife, then lunge at me. I suddenly felt a searing pain in my leg and stomach. Then everything went black.

**_Austin's POV_**

I woke up and went to check on Ally. She wasn't in her room, so I decided to look in the bathroom she wasn't there. I check the clock, 12:41 am. We're would Ally go at this time in the...morning? Night? Whatever, I check my phone for text from Ally. None. I send her a text. I sit on the couch then realize something, Ally would've already told me where she was going. I get up and run to my car. I start driving around when I hear the radio go off, "Attention, someone has escaped jail. He goes by the name Lester Dawson. If you see this man, please contact the police immediately." Lester! Ally must of been kidnapped by Lester! I start driving to a place Lester would take Ally. Knockturn Alley.

When I pull up, I see a parked car. Oh no. I run into the dark alley and see Lester standing over an unconscious Ally. He has a knife. He sees me. I grab for my phone, but he's already running towards me. I start to run also, but Lester tackles me. He's grimacing at me and he has his knife to my neck. "Let's see how deep this knife can cut," he starts to drag the knife against my neck, not cutting it. I decide to take this chance and push him off. He rolls on the ground and I run to Ally. I pick her up and Lester stops me. "Wait! Do you know how messed up this is? I've been taking my drunken anger out on my daughter. My only daughter! The one that I love as much as her mother! I don't deserve to see her grow up, get married, and have kids. She doesn't even deserve to see me alive!" He was sobbing and pulls the knife to his chest. "Lester! No!" It was too late, Lester's body collapsed to the ground. He slowly dies, blood gushing out of the wound. I start tearing up and pick up Ally. I put her in the car and drive as fast as possible to the nearest hospital.

I was waiting. Waiting to see if Ally had made it. Waiting to see if the love of my life would still be scared. I wanted to sit in a chair and rest, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop pacing. I just kept on waiting. What if she didn't make it? What would I do? Who could I trust? Who would be there to comfort me? Who could I comfort when they needed it? What if she did make it, but couldn't remember anything or worse what if she could speak? What if she went mute? Finally my thinkings were stopped when I saw the doctor. "Is she ok?" "So far, yes. She has suffered fatal injuries and may have a coma." "May I see her?" The doctor nodded, "Just be quiet." I started walking to Ally's room. 428A. I walk in and there's Ally, laying motionless on a bed. I walk over to her and grab her hand. I let the tears fall finally. "Ally, you have to get through ok? You need stay here with me ok? I love you Allyson Dawson. You need to stay." I said through sobs. I was hearing the beeping of the heart monitor, until now.

* * *

**Hope you like my cliff hangers! I'm actually now writing this in a book so it takes longer. Sorry but I'm working on it I swear.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Austin's POV_**

I started screaming. "Nurse! Nurse!" the nurse came in and pushed me out. Some doctors ran into Ally's room. I started to feel the walls close around me, and I couldn't breathe. I ran outside and fell to the ground. I screamed. I let all my emotions out at once. I was pounding the ground and people were staring, but I didn't care. All I knew was that Ally was dead. I felt arms around me. I looked and saw that Trish was hugging me. "Austin, calm down." "No! How can I calm down? Ally's dead!" I started crying all over again. Trish forced me to look at her. "No she's not Austin. She's fine," Trish was serious. Ally's alive. "What?" "She's alive and looking for you." Trish pushed me into the E.R. I ran to Ally's room and saw her awake. "Ally?" I whispered. Ally looks like she's holding back tears. I walk over to her bed and sit on it. "Austin," I hear her say. She lets a tear fall and I hold her in my arms. I pick her up so she could lay on me. "I'm so happy you decided to stay." I manage to say. "I don't know what I'd do without you." "Me neither," she cuddles up to my chest, not even noticing that someone had entered the room. "I hate to interrupt, but I have to talk to Austin. Privately," I pick Ally up and put her back on the bed. I walk out of the room with the nurse. "What do you need, mam." "Ally needs a place to stay. She's an orphan. And before we send her to an orphanage, we need to fill out papers." I stood in shock. "Ally's old enough to live alone," I say trying to keep her from going. "Afraid not. You need to be 18 to have adult rights. Ally's 16. Could she stay with you?" I nod. "I suggest you shouldn't mention this to Ally. She still doesn't know her dad's dead." I walk back inside and Ally's sitting up. "Did you hear anything?" Ally nods. "How did my dad die?" "He killed himself," Ally lets a tear drop. "Why?" I explained everything to her. By the end of the story, Ally was crying into my shoulder. "It's ok. I'm going to go see when you can leave the hospital." Ally nods and lets go of me. I get up and go to find Ally's doctor.

**_Ally's POV_**

I'm just sitting here. Sitting with the tears running down my face. Facing the fact that my dad did love me, just had a hard time showing it. How could I be so stupid to put my dad in jail! I try to stand up. It hurts, but I don't care about the pain. I start limping around the room. All that's running through my head is how I could've prevent this all from happening if I just talked to him. But then I would've never learned to like Austin. I sit back down on the bed, the pain in my leg and chest unbearable. Austin walks in. "When am I leaving?" "Were you just up and walking around?" "No..." I look at him suspiciously. "Yea ok sure. Stay off that leg. You leave in 4 days." I sigh. "What's wrong?" Austin comes and sits by me. "It's just, I feel if I just talked to my dad, I could've prevent this all from happening." I lean my head on Austin's shoulder. "Ally, no one could've stopped this. Your dad was lost in a world of loneliness and darkness. He was suffering. This was," he sighs, "for the best." I'm holding back the tears that are threatening to escape their cages. Austin wraps me in his arms. "Ally, it's ok to cry. This has been tough. Even I don't know how you're coping with it." Me neither Austin, me neither.

**_2 months Later Austin's POV_**

We were getting ready for school. Last day of school may I say. We were finally graduating high school. Ally was dressed in the blue gown, it was way too big on her her. Trish, Dez, and I were also dressed in the blue gowns. "You ready to graduate Ally?" I gave her a peck on the lips. "Yep." Ally was smiling so big. We all started to file in our seats. Mr. Wheeler went up to the stand. "I congratulate all of you for making it to real life. We all went through ups and downs this year. The same old drama spreading through the hallways. The same group of friends who stuck with all of you. We are all a huge big family. And I hope that we all wouldn't change or forget each other. But unfortunately changing and forgetting is a part of life. I just hope that you will all do good in life and make great decisions." Mr. Wheeler started saying names in order and when he was finished, almost everyone was crying. We all had our caps in hands and waited. Mr. Wheeler spoke again, " Alright. Congratulations! You are all officially graduated!" We threw our caps in the air and Ally jumped in my arms. "We did it!" I spun Ally around. Trish and Dez came and joined us. We all had a group hug and went for ice cream.

**_1 Month Later Austin's POV_**

It was time to leave. Time for new adventures. Time to start another life with the love of my life Ally. "You all packed Ally?" "Yeah!" she ran downstairs with a huge box. I took it out of her hands and pulled her towards me. "Are you ready for a new life?" I looked in her eyes. She nodded. "Good." I put my head on hers so our nose were touching. I could feel her breath on my lips. I longed for a kiss from her. I pushed my lips closer to hers and she closed the space between us. Putting her hands on my chest and me putting my hands on her waist. Her lips tasted of cinnamon and were as soft as a cloud. I pulled back. "Let's leave shall we?" Ally nodded, for it was time to start over.

**The End**

* * *

**Should there be a sequel? Tell me it he reviewed and if there is, then your going to have to wait awhile for me to release it. So yeah, bye guys!**

**Stay Rossome!**


	12. Info

Guys there's a sequel to this called

What Did We Have?

Tell me what you think of it over there.

Ok  
Bye now.


End file.
